Fraternizing with enemy
by xiaoj
Summary: OmiNagi, with hints of YohjiSchudich... Written for Mayneuma in the drabbles challenges. (one-shot, completed)


Fic request from mayneuma

Title: Fraternizing with the enemy!  
Fandom:Weiss Kruez Genre:General/Romance Rating: PG-13, hints of shonen-ai Pairings: Omi/Nagi, with a dash of Yohji/Schu Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez Authors' notes: I thought of this idea when I'm daydreaming...

Omi Tsukiyino could hardly contain his excitement as he bounced into his room with his laptop in hand. He had the rest of the week off duty as Aya and Ken is going away for an overnight trip in Hokkaido. Yohji won't care what Omi did as long as it does not involves him, which suits Omi just fine.

Unable to contain his excitement of the mere possibility of spending the weekend with his secret lover, Nagi Naoe, Omi attached the phone line to his laptop and logged onto the internet. He stared anxiously at his laptop screen, waiting for Nagi to come online. Just when he thought Nagi wasn't coming on and was about to log off, he heard a chime indicating that someone had send an instant message to him.

He grinned when he realized it was Nagi whom message him, he began to reply the message with incredible speed.

IM conversation

Prodigy: Hello?Anyone there?

Bombay: Hey! I thought you weren't coming... I waited for so long... puppy eyes

Prodigy: Apologetic look Sorry, was held up by our resident Precogn.

Bombay: gasp Why? What happened?

Prodigy: Nothing to worry about, it's about Schu...

Bombay: Oh...Anyway, are you free now?

Prodigy: Huh? Well, I think so...Why?

Bombay: Wanna come over? Aya and Ken is gone for the week... Yohji wouldn't care...

Prodigy: Wait, I'll ask...

Bombay: Well, how is it?

For a moment there's no reply on Nagi's part, Omi wondered why Nagi was taking such a long time. With a sigh, Omi considered calling Nagi on the phone instead. He was about to press the 'dial' button when he noticed Nagi replying his previous question.

Prodigy: Sorry for taking such a long time, Schu was taking his own sweet time when I asked him for permission. In case you are wondering, Farf and Crawford was away at the headquarters at this point so I'm left alone with Schu.

Bombay: So, how is it?

Prodigy: Sure, I'll be there in five minutes...

Bombay: See you then!

Prodigy: Yeah, see you...

Bombay had signed off  
Prodigy had signed off

Switching off his laptop, Omi headed back outside to the kitchen for some snacks. He was fixing himself tuna sandwich when he heard the distinctive sound of the door being unlocked. Smiling to himself secretly, he knew that Nagi had arrived. No one else could unlocked the door from the outside, save for Nagi who's a telekinetic.

"Omi? Where are you?" Nagi called out for Omi softly.

"In here, Nagi-kun..." Omi replied cheerfully.

"Tuna sandwich again?" Nagi raised an eyebrow skeptically when he saw what Omi was doing.

"Sorry love, I know you would prefer Sardine... but we only have tuna here..." Omi shot an apologetic look at Nagi, whom melted at the sight of Omi's puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait for you in your room..." Nagi answered with sigh.

Omi was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the key turning in the lock. For a while, he almost panicked but remembered that Aya and Ken wasn't around so it must be Yohji. Knowing Yohji, the playboy must had just arrived home after a night of partying so Omi had the notion that Yohji wouldn't notice that Nagi was here if they kept their volume down. With that thought in mind, Omi bounced out of the room cheerfully with every intention of joining Nagi in his room.

However, that was soon forgotten as he noticed that Yohji wasn't alone. Not that it was uncommon, but the sight of Yohji coming home with a man rather than a women was a rare sight. Curiousity gaining the upper hand of Omi's logical mind, he decided to sneak a peek at the man's identity.

His curiousity soons turns to shock when he recognized the man as the 'mastermind' of Schwarz. It took him five seconds to registered the fact that Yohji was sleeping around with Schudich, Mastermind of Schwarz. Decided to take matters in his own hands, Omi called out to Yohji.

"Yohji-kun, are you sleeping with 'Mastermind'?" Omi asked, keeping his eyes on Schudich all the while.

Being startled out of his stupor, Yohji stared at Omi blankly before realizing that Omi had seen everything that happened between Schudich and him. 

"Omi! Look, wait... I can explain..." Yohji started pacing the floor, Schudich simply raised an eyebrow in question while Omi simply stared at Yohji.

"Yohji-kun, I trusted that you wanted to keep this silent... don't you?" Omi started, interrupting Yohji's thoughts.

"Of course, Chibi... What could have happened if Aya got wind of this..." Yohji trailed off at the mention of their leader's name.

Omi eyed Yohji and Schudich for a while before asking "How about this? I won't tell Aya that you'd been sleeping with Schudich of Schwarz, but in return you should do something for me as well..."

"Anything, so long you keep it a secret...I'll do anything for you..." Yohji agreed without hesitation.

"Really? Yohji-kun, you'll do that?" Omi beamed up at Yohji happily.

Unable to withstand Omi's adorable smiling face, Yohji nodded without thinking twice. That was when Schudich spoke up, "Yotan, you'd better not regret your decision later..."

Yohji shot an annoyed look at Schudich, but said nothing. However, he was indeed feeling uneasy of what Omi had got to tell him especially if Schudich was the one whom warned him. After all, Schudich had the ability to read minds and most of the time the German had told him the truth.

"Nagi-love, you can come down now..." Omi called up cheerfully for Nagi.

Yohji's eyes widen at the sight of Schwarz resident telekinetic standing in their living quarters feeling completely at ease. Feeling baffled, he turned to Schudich wondering if it's a ploy of Schwarz but Schudich shook his head stating 'No.' Turning to Omi expectantly, Yohji asked "What is he doing here?"

Omi simply pulled Nagi in for a kiss, before turning to face Yohji "Is that clear enough for you?"

Yohji was still in shock after witnessing Omi's public display of affections towards Nagi while Schudich merely smirked in response.

/Schu? Did you know of their relationship/ Yohji asked Schudich mentally as he was still in shock.

/Yes, but not from Nagi. I accidentally heard it while Nagi was having a wet dream last week.../ Schudich replied with a mental shrug.

Their telepathic conversation was interrupted when Omi said "So, it's settled then? I won't tell the others of your relationship with Schudich and you had to do the same for me by not revealing that I'm going out with Nagi. Deal?"

Yohji glanced at Schudich and Omi respectively before nodding in resignation. "Fine, but on one condition!"

"What is it?" Omi asked impatiently as he wanted to spend more time alone with Nagi and not standing around bargaining with Yohji.

"No sex until 18..." Yohji stated firmly.

"Yes, I know...Now, don't you two had something else to occupy yourself with?" Omi replied, half-dragging Nagi back to his room. Upon reaching the room, he gestured for Nagi to enter before himself and kicked the door shut without saying another word to Yohji.

Unknowingly to the two youngster, they had left Yohji staring after them speechlessly while Schudich was smirking. As soon as the two boys were out of sight, Schudich turns to Yohji and said "Yotan... are you aware of the fact that those two had been having sex for the past 6 months?"

When Schudich caught Yohji's shock look, he got his answer. Distancing himself from Yohji as far as possible, he took the headphone off the CD player and uses it to block out Yohji's rants of being tricked by Omi and Nagi. 

owari

date started: 25/04/05

date completed: 25/04/05 

date revised: 28/04/05 


End file.
